


PUNISHING THE BOYS!

by Queenslittlesister14



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Freddie is the youngest AU, M/M, Other, Punishment, Sub Freddie Mercury, Tickling, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister14/pseuds/Queenslittlesister14
Summary: Freddie,Roger and John all get punished by Brian for being naughty little boys.Yet Freddie's the youngest.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Sick days.Poly Queen!

"FREDDIE ROGER,JOHN!!!!!",Brian shouts,seething."Y Yes",Freddie says teary eyed as Jim had just broken up with him.Freddie falls to the floor in tears."Freddie come here",John says,John hugs Freddie tightly.Roger walks in."shh its okay",John cooed."boys",Brian warned,"please not right now,Freddie 's going through a breakup",John said,comforting Freddie."shh its okay i'm here",John cooed."i'm fine",Freddie said,getting up and almost tripping,Brian is quick to catch him."t thanks",Freddie said.Brian kissed Freddie's cheek,"go on boys,on the bed,trousers and boxers off",Brian said,Freddie nodded and John and roger said "yea". Freddie is the first to lay down,John next to him,holding his hand then roger on Freddie's other side."do you know why i'm punishing you",Brian asks in a gentle tone,they all shake their heads,staring at Brian,Freddie pouts at Brian."don't give me that look",Brian giggles,Freddie does it more."fine",Brian said,tickling Freddie,the other two joined in."I TAP I TAP!",Freddie giggled hard as tears of laughter sprang in his eyes.Brian kissed Freddie's forehead and he wiped Freddie's tears. "no daddy",Freddie said into Brian's chest as he had fallen asleep,Brian had already punished Freddie and John and roger.he cuddled with Freddie."i'm right here baby",Brian cooed."shh i'm right here",Brian said,holding Freddie to his chest."i'm right here",he said softly.Brian was tracing up and down Freddie's sides with his hands without knowing he was doing it."B bri s stop",Freddie said almost giggling into Brian's chest."oh?so that tickles",Brian teased as he sat between Freddie's legs,rubbing his inner thighs."HEY That tickled!",Freddie giggles."oh?",Brian teased,grabbing his feather duster and shuffling it down Freddie's armpit to his feet,Freddie as already squirming and laughing,Roger and John ran in to join them."come join,he needs to be taught a lesson",Brian said.Brian cuffed Freddie's wrists to the bed."tickle tickle Freddie",Roger teased as he blew a raspberry on Freddie's side as John did it to his other side,they kept doing it."S STOP IT!",Freddie squealed giggling.Brian had grabbed an electric toothbrush,he turned it on and put it under Freddie's balls."NO NOT THEREHEHEHEHEHEHHE",Freddie laughs squirming and thrashing.

*NEXT DAY*

"good morning kitten"Brian said,"morning daddy",Freddie said,yawning,Brian kissed his cheek and picked him up,Freddie curled into Brian."Roggie,Johnny,time to get up",Brian said as Freddie was falling asleep on him.

Freddie's in his Lion onesie but puts on his cute slytherin jumper and sweatpants."you little trouble maker",Brian said booping Freddie on the nose."i love you",Freddie said,"love you too",Brian said.Seeing Freddie get all the attention,John and roger decided to be a bitch.Once Freddie was alone in the shared bedroom,drawing and playing."go away",Freddie said.Freddie heard them walk in,"Get out",Freddie said.Freddie is 13,Roger is 18 and John is 18,Brian is 24."you two leave me alone"he said."no,you stole the attention From Brian",Roger said,"So?he loves me more",Freddie said,"don't touch me",Freddie said,catching Roger's wrist."never touch me yet event talk to me",Freddie scowled."or i'll get Brian",Freddie said,"oh,we're so scared",Roger said.they beat up Freddie."leave me alone,i'm only 13",Freddie said."GET OFF!",Freddie said trying to get away from the older two of the three."BOYS!",Brian yells from downstairs.Freddie smirks at them and runs to Brian."BRIAN!",Freddie said,"they they beat me up",Freddie sobbed into Brian's chest."come on,i'll treat them",Brian said to Freddie,wiping his tears.

"can i have a look at the cuts?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded as he was sat on the counter,the other two come down in the kitchen and glared to Freddie,"Roger,John",Brian said,"We didn't do it,he's faking",John whined."John,truth now",Brian said,"they did beat me up,i asked them to leave me alone",Freddie said,wiping his own tears away and pouting at Brian."i'll finish up with Freddie then i'll deal with you two",Brian said,kissing Freddie's forehead."there we go,all better",Brian said,picked up Freddie and carried him,Freddie's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist."right then",Brian said,setting Freddie on the floor,Freddie starts drawing once more."Roger,John you know not to bother Freddie when he doesn't want you two around him",Brian said."we know sir",John and Roger said,Freddie smirked at them.Freddie got up and to go to the kitchen,he only had to ask to go out with friends.

Freddie walked back in the living room with a glass of orange Juice,he drank a bit of it and put it on the coffee table.Brian sat Freddie in his lap and Freddie rested against Brian's chest.(Brian can still ground the boys yet being older than them)."i love you Brimi",Freddie said with a smile."I love you too my little lion",Brian said,kissing the tip of Freddie's nose making him giggle cutely."you're adorable",Brian said to him,"i know and i love it",Freddie said."why does he get the attention?",Roger asks,"he's the youngest dumbarse", John deadpanned."John watch your language",Brian said,"sorry,i can't help it",John said,"i know and i'll let it slide but yes John's right,Freddie is the youngest",Brian said,"john come here",Brian said.John smirked at roger and walked over to Brian and kissed Freddie's forehead making hum blush.John sat at Brian's feet on a pillow."good boy",Brian said to John,kissing his cheek."roger,don't be a brat",Brian warned.Freddie snuggled into Brian."is someone getting sleepy?",Brian asked,"mm i am",Freddie said."john follow",Brian said,"roger i never said you could",Brian said.John held Freddie to him as they slept,Brian put the blanket on them both.

"Roger,what is with you?you could've asked for my attention",Brian said."I was jealous",Roger said,"i know",Brian said."come here,you're not gonna get a punishment",Brian said softly,Roger walked into Brian's arms as they wrapped around him."look at me rog",Brian said,Roger looked up at Brian,he wiped his tears away."Roger,its okay,i know you wanted attention,we'll cuddle in bed",Brian said to him,Roger nodded as he was taken into Brian's arms again but held bridal style."it just seems,you love Freddie more that us two",Roger said,"i love all of you,i was giving Freddie more attention because he said,he didn't feel well",Brian said,"oh",was al roger said,"i love you and john as well don't forget that,we're a family,you're like brothers to Freddie,he looks up to you both",Brian said,"you're like our dad",roger said,"exactly only when you wont listen",Brian said,tickling Rogers tummy."i'm 19",Roger said,"but i love you",Brian said."we all love you too",Roger said.Brian lay roger on the bed with a blanket as Brian changed.Once he changed.He got in bed with roger and wrapped his arm around him,kissing his cheek.That night they cuddled. 


	2. sickness

*Next morning*

"good morning Freddie",Brian said."don't feel well",Freddie said,coughing."you have a fever",Brian said,he picked up Freddie,he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and his legs around Brian's waist.Brian kisses his forehead and walks downstairs Freddie in his arms,a blanket on him."Roger,John please no loud noises,Freddie doesn't feel well",Brian said."we understand",John said"good boys",Brian said,kissing their cheeks.he lays Freddie in the chair with the blanket.Freddie cuddled into the blanket,coughing and looking up at Brian pouting."i know Freddie bear",Brian said,kissing his cheek.

*A few hours later* Freddie was shivering and his fever had increased.Roger checked on him,Freddie whimpered,Roger put the back of his hand to Freddie's forehead."shit,you're burning up badly",Roger said."get Brian",Freddie whimpers."aaww okay",Roger said,brushing hair from Freddie's face."BRIAN BRIAN!",Roger called out."yes whats wrong?",Brian asked"Freddie's fever increased and he wants you",Roger said.Brian ran to Freddie,scooping him up in his arms."shh its okay i'm here now",Brian said."I'll take you to the doctors office",Brian said,"NO",Freddie said,his voice hoarse."no arguments",Brian said,Freddie reached out for roger and John pouting at them."fine",Roger said.Roger took Freddie in his arms,holding him,rubbing his back."shh bear i'm here now shh its okay,we'll take care of you",roger cooed.Freddie's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist,"shh its okay,we'll take care of you its okay",Roger softly said,kissing Freddie's cheek.

*At the doctors office*

"Freddie Mercury",The doctor called as roger stood up with Freddie in his arms.Roger and Brian walk in with Freddie."he's got a high fever and his throat's a little red and swollen",Brian said,Freddie whimpered into rogers neck."i know Freddie",Roger said,rubbing Freddie's back soothingly in circles.Freddie was prescribed antibiotics.He had a throat infection and fever.

*AT HOME*

Once they get home,Brian gives Freddie his medication."good boy",Brian said,kissing Freddie's cheek. "feeling any better?",Roger asks,"go away",Freddie said a bit to harsh,receiving a slap to the arse,Freddie glares at Brian,he gets up and walks out the room in a hoodie and sweatpants,he goes to sit in the back garden,singing to his heart's content,"Freddie",Brian said,"leave me alone",Freddie said,he wanted to see his boyfriend again,Joseph.then he hears a knock on the front door,"i'll answer it",Freddie said coldly getting another slap to the arse.he opens the door and finds Joseph,"J Joey",Freddie said,"hey baby",Joseph said,the two boys hug.Joseph is fifteen."i missed you Joey",Freddie said,"i missed you too",Joseph said,holding Freddie and letting him snuggle"love you",he said."love you too",Joseph said.Freddie coughs into his arm."oh baby",Joseph said softly,Brian's stood there,the coldest look on his face,"Bri,calm down let it happen,Freddie hasn't seen him in over a year",Roger said."go to your room",Brian said,"yes sir",Roger said,"take John",he said,Roger nods .

"i love you Joey,never leave me",Freddie said,"i'm not leaving Freddie bear,i love you too",Joseph said,kissing Freddie's cheek.Brian wanted to beat the shit out of Joseph,"run along o your room bear,i don't want you getting more sicker",Josephs aid,Freddie nods."Get out,you're not Welcome here,",Brian said,"I'm Freddie's boyfriend,you can't keep me from him!",Joseph said,Freddie cowered,"Freddie come here Now!",Brian said,"NO!",Freddie said,running to Joseph and cowering behind him."its alright Freddie,i'm not leaving",Joseph says softly as to not scare him."shh its alright",Joseph said,bending down to meet Freddie's eyes ."look at me lovey",Joseph said,Freddie does and clings to Joseph."Freddie come here",Brian said,"NO i love Joseph more!",Freddie said,kissing Joseph in front of Brian.Brian punched Joseph in the face."FUCK YOU!",Freddie shouts as Brian and hugs Joseph,"I'm okay Freddie",Joseph said,Freddie drags Joseph to the kitchen and cleans up his nose."sorry about him,he's over protective of me",he said,"i can tell baby",Joseph said,"t take me from him,i don't want to be here with him,he hurt you",Freddie said,"Freddie baby,its only a broken nose",Joseph said,"PLEASE,i don't want to be here",Freddie begged,"fine,my parents will let you stay they love you as family",Joseph said,Freddie nods."go pack babe",Joseph said,he ran out the house and waited.

Brian cornered Freddie,"you're not leaving with him,you live here nowhere else!",Brian said raising his voice,"shut up!",Freddie said,cowering,roger runs in and takes Freddie in his arms,"come on,me and John are leaving as well",Roger said,the three boys run,they go to Joseph's parents place.the three boys are family to Joseph's family."come in boys",Joseph's mother says,Freddie's in tears,crying into Josephs chest."Joseph what happened?",his mum asks,"the boys' previous carer,punched me in the face,setting off Freddie",Joseph said,rocking Freddie softly,"i'll take him",roger said,Freddie snuggles into roger,"shh its alright,you're safe now,we're all safe",Roger cooed,rubbing Freddie's back softly in a calming way,"shh its alright",he cooed,"its alright",he said softly."look at me,its alright"",Roger said,Roger wipes away Freddie's tears,"handsome prince don't cry,they're brave",Roger said,tickling Freddie's tummy.Freddie let out a little giggle.

*three hours later*

"its Brian",John muttered under his breathe,"give the phone here,Freddie's asleep anyway in Joseph's room",Roger said.

~~~~

{Roger:Hello,Taylor speaking}

{Brian:come back,}

{Roger:No,not after you fucking sorry,hit Joseph,you know Freddie loves him}

{Brian:i know i fucked up,i was jealous}

{roger:you have a week}

~~~~~

Roger hung up and sighed."i gave him a week to make up his mistakes",Roger says.

"Freddie my love",Joseph said,"leave me alone Joey!",Freddie said."hmm no",Joseph said tickling Freddie on the sides fast and had him squealing.


	3. Chapter 3

*3 months later*

Freddie had moved back in with Brian.Brian cares about Freddie."Freddie,time to wake up bear",Brian said,"leave me alone",Freddie groaned not expecting Brian to tickle him awake.Brian began tickling Freddie's underarms.Freddie shrieks with laughter."does that tickle?",Brian teased as Freddie squirms.

*3 hours later*

Freddie was misbehaving,whining like a three year old."right then over my lap please",Brian said,"NO!",Freddie said."Freddie now,you're getting spanked whether you like it or not,you need to be taught a lesson",Brian said,"m sorry",Freddie said,"no,over my lap",Brian said,"okay",Freddie pouts,pulling off his jeans and pulling down his boxers."good boy",Brian cooed,putting a firm hand on Freddie's back,"We'll only do five",Brian said."o o o okay",Freddie stutters.Brian lands the first spank on his left lower arse cheek.Freddie yelps.

Freddie bares through it while Brian praised him.Brian picked up Freddie from his lap and put on his boxers and jeans."its alright Freddie",Brian cooed,rubbing his back ever so softly and lovingly."shh its alright bear",Brian cooed.


End file.
